The Wonders of Social Networking
by CreativeSlash
Summary: Yes, I know it's been done before. But, I wanted to give it a shot. Danny and the crew on Facebook!
1. Don't you mock Harry Potter

**I don't own Danny Phantom...Pfffft, YET. **

**Danny Fenton: **X-Men First Class with **Tucker Foley **and** Sam Manson **tonight! :D

**2 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **Yes, and Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **Yes?

**Tucker Foley: **You're not putting the salt on the popcorn anymore, not after last time.

**Danny Fenton: **D: Why not? It was an accident! I told you I tripped!

**Tucker Foley: **Okay, for the last time, completely turning over the salt shaker and dumping it over the popcorn, never stopping, with an insane smile on your face, is not an accident.

**Danny Fenton:** You take all the fun out of everything.

**Tucker Foley: **And you take all the saliva out of our mouths with your insane salt obsession.

**Sam Manson: **I Have to agree with Tucker on this one. Last time we went to the movies, it took about 4 large sodas to actually restore some spit in our mouths.

**Danny Fenton: **Killjoys.

OOOOOOOO

**Sam Manson: **Huh, we actually had a movie night where we left and still had spit in our mouths. What's next? Will cancer be cured?

**Tucker Foley likes this**

**Danny Fenton: **Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. Stop, it's killing me.

OOOOOOOO

**Paulina Sanchez:** Ugh, alright! Which one of you guys stole my Forever Berry Lip Gloss? I want it back, NOW.

**Danny Fenton: **Sorry, Paulina. I'll give it back. I just needed it to look beautiful.

**Tucker Foley: **OMG! I never returned it? I'm, like, totally sorry!

**Sam Manson: **I'll give Mr. Lancer the notice that he needs to return it.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ugh, Freaks.

OOOOOOOO

**Danny Fenton: **I am in desperate need of gummy worms! D:

**Sam Manson: **Um, May I ask why?

**Danny Fenton: **I was watching a show with the world's largest gummy worm, and it got me hungry for gummy worms. I can't find any! D: I checked the fridge, the cabinets, the oven, everywhere! No gummy worms!

**Sam Manson: **Danny.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah?

**Sam Manson: **Check your damn pantry.

**Danny Fenton:**...Oh.

OOOOOOO

**Danny Phantom: **For the last time, ghosts, you can faze through walls. Do not just fly straight into the wall. It's expensive to fix dents, you know.

**98 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! Stupid ghosts!

**Dash Baxter: **Ikr? Although, the Casper High Football Team could charge straight through that wall, no problem.

**Danny Phantom: **Aren't you the team that lost about six games in a row? Against the worst team in the state?

**Dash Baxter: **Maybe! But it still doesn't matter though!

**Maddie Fenton: **Phantom! How dare you infiltrate this social networking site! How did you even manage to get in it?

**Danny Phantom: **Uh, I entered my email address? Although, I won't lie to you. Making a password was gruesome work. I'm still exhausted.

**Maddie Fenton: **Smartass.

OOOOOOO

**Tucker Foley: **Bro's Night Out with **Danny Fenton! **Any suggestions for movies to see?

**Sam Manson: **Green Lantern!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Bridesmaids.

**William Lancer: **Mr. Popper's Penguins

**Star Benson: **Bad Teacher!

**Valerie Grey: **Super 8

**Danny Fenton:** **Sam**- Didn't we already see Green Lantern? Last week, me, you, and Tucker all saw it. **Paulina- **Um, No. **Mr. Lancer- **Sorry, not in 3rd Grade anymore. **Star- **We're seeing that next week :D **Valerie-** Saw it 2 weeks ago.

OOOOOO

**Tucker Foley **is at **Amity Park Theatres **with **Danny Fenton**

OOOOOO

**Danny Fenton: **Best Bro's Night Out ever! :D That movie was epic!

**Tucker Foley likes this**

**Sam Manson: **What did you guys see?

**Danny Fenton: **Uh...That doesn't really matter...

**Sam Manson: **You saw X-Men again, didn't you?

**Danny Fenton: **I'll have you know, that I'm patient enough to wait for it to come out on DVD, and not go to the theatre just to see a movie I've already seen. Gosh, Sam, have faith.

**Sam Manson: **Uh-Huh...So how were the graphics the second time?

**Danny Fenton: **Still pretty epic.

**Tucker Foley: **DUDE.

OOOOOO

**Maddie Fenton: **And there's just no turning back, when your heart's under attack...

**Danny Fenton: **NOOOO! MOM! PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL ME YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Maddie Fenton: **But it's so catchy! Son, just listen to his CD!

**Danny Fenton: **Get that THING'S CD away from me! I will never listen to his music, as long as he has a higher voice than me, and he's about 2 years older than me!

**Justin Bieber: **You know I heard that right?

**Danny Fenton: **NO! Mom, you BEFRIENDED her?

**Justin Bieber: **I will have you know, I am completely male. And you know what? Are you ever going to be a popular as me? I am the world's biggest pop star, bigger than Hanna Montana! So just shut your trap and let me and my high voice, be alone!

**Danny Fenton: **...I found that awkward...

OOOOOO

**Paulina Sanchez **likes **Justin Bieber**

OOOOOO

**Dash Baxter: **Sprained ankle at football practice...Coach won't let me play in the next game now :(

**Tucker Foley: **Oh good, maybe we'll win now.

**Dash Baxter: **You know, Foley, I still can kill you with my hands.

**Tucker Foley: **If you're hands are as bad as when you try and catch the football, I'll have nothing to worry about.

OOOOOO

**Tucker Foley **likes **Harry Potter**

**Danny Phantom: **Hell yeah! Harry Potter for the win! 8D

**Dash Baxter: ***Cough* Geek *Cough*

**Danny Fenton: **If I remember correctly, Dash, it was you who dressed up as Harry Potter last Halloween, and started screaming out Harry Potter spells at every house you went to.

**Dash Baxter: **Shut it, Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **Why? Are you gonna hex me?

OOOOOO

**Sam Manson: ** Who judges their date by their chess skills?

**Danny Fenton: **You watching Baggage?

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, and I regret it.

OOOOOO

**Kwan Smith: **It's kinda awkward watching your best friend cry when Edward leaves Bella...

**Dash Baxter: **It is not! You'd be crying if the love of your who's also a vampire left you because he wanted you to be safe...Oh great you got me started again! *Sniffle*

**Kwan Smith:**...I'm really debating whether you're gay or not...

**Dash Baxter: **I'm not gay! I'm just overly sensitive!

**Kwan Smith: **Whatever gets you through the day...

OOOOOO

**Jack Fenton **likes **Fudge**

OOOOOO

**Danny Phantom: **Really want to go somewhere...Maybe overseas...Any suggestions?

**124 people like this**

**Bertha Sjord: **Oh, Mr. Phantom! You should come to Sweden, yes! We love you very much in Sweden!

**Will Conget: ** You could come here to London. Very nice weather, much to see here.

**Dussel Haveboken: **You come to Germany! :D We have much chocolate and sausage for you to eat! You enjoy yourself here!

**Tsuki Havawoska: **日本に来て！私たちはあなたがしようとすると消化するための多くの有毒な食べ物を持っている！

**Danny Phantom: **Um...I'm just going to stick with Europe for now...

OOOOOO

**Sam Manson - Danny Fenton: ** Did you watch Love Triangle after Baggage?

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, hated the ending though. I mean, she should have picked Will! Jose's going to leave her! Will was willing to marry her! He bought a ring and everything! Ugh, she has no taste.

OOOOOO

**Star Benson: **Disappointed on how the Miss America pageant ended...Why does California always win? It doesn't make any sense.

OOOOOO

**Tucker Foley: **Mmm...S'mores :D

**Danny Fenton: **You better have one for me ready

**:D Well, that was the first chapter~ Here's where the inspiration came from!**

**1st- Okay, the deal with the salt. When me and Ray (KuroNeko-Tsuki) were seeing a movie, we were putting butter and salt on the popcorn. I had the salt shaker, and accidently dumped a whole bunch of salt on the popcorn o_o' Never lived it down. **

**2nd- The Lip Gloss incident with Paulina. In my Gym class, I have preps. A LOT OF THEM. And they're always arguing over who stole who's lip gloss, so there.**

**3rd- Ah, the gummy worm one XDD Well, one time, Ray and I were texting at about 8 or so at night, and I was desperate for gummy worms, and apparently she had a whole bag ._. IT WAS SO CRUEL. So, Danny was going to be tortured with it. **

**4th- My Mom always calls me a smartass XD **

**5th- Ah, well, I just pulled up a list of movies to put on there. By the way, I saw X-Men: First Class, and Super 8. X-Men, Was AMAZIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG. Super 8 was really good XDDD**

**6th- Not a fan of Justin Bieber...Not at all XD**

**7th- Harry Potter's amazing. Don't you even dare deny it when I'm around, or you'll wake up missing a vital part of your body.**

**8th- I love game shows :D Baggage, Love Triangle, Lingo, Family Feud, Deal or No Deal, all of them XD Baggage is the best, especially how the girls all trash each other XD**

**9th-Twilight, all my friends cried. I pretty much could've cared less if a wolf came along and ate her XD **

**10th- I REALLLLLLY WANT TO GO OVERSEAS! :D I'll probably be in England when I'm sixteen due to the program I'm taking...**

**11th- Oh, the translation for the Japanese is "Come to Japan! We have many poisonous foods for you to try and digest!" **

**12th- I am seriously ticked at the way the Love Triangle episode left off...**

**13th-I hated California in the pageant. HATED. HER. I wanted Texas to win...**

**14th-I'm eating S'mores at the moment..Yum :D**

**Read and Review~! **

**PS- If you guys want a topic discussed in here, leave it in a review :3**


	2. Pun off

**I don't own Danny Phantom, as I said before, YET...**

**:3 Thank you for all who left reviews~ And for those who submitted ideas to put in this chapter before it was published, were put in here. It was one interesting chapter XDD**

OOOOOO

**Big Skulker: **I still can't believe the whelp tricked us into getting accounts on this foolish networking site...

**Ember McLain likes this**

**Danny Phantom: **Um, Skulker? What's up with the word Big in front of your name? Sounds gangsta-ish...

**Big Skulker: **This foolish site told me I was required to have two names. And I was all, "Why would I need two names? My one name is scary enough! Enough to make them all terrified of me and cower in fear of me! Muahahaha! Take that foolish networking site!" I thought I was in victory, til it said access denied. So I had to take another name.

**Danny Phantom: **...Geez. Wouldn't it be enough to just say it required two names?

**Big Skulker: **Well, I wanted to tell you how cruel these sites are. You are a vicious monster for making us gets accounts, whelp.

**Danny Phantom: **Well, I'm SO SORRY, that I loved this site and wanted to share it with you guys so you could have the equal enjoyment of being in touch with the world and being able to talk with me, because maybe there could be a friendship on the rise, but apparently not!

**Officer Walker: **...Are you PMSing or something? You're awful moody.

**Danny Phantom: **NO! I'm just really upset since everyone has been getting on me lately, like some jerk face who wears a stupid trench coat and a dumbass hat and responds to everything in the same way! I mean, are you on auto tune or something?

**Officer Walker: **...Don't make me come and beat the pulp out of you.

**Danny Phantom: **...That's against the rules.

**Officer Walker: -_-"**

OOOOOO

**Officer Walker **is at **Pizza Hut**

**Danny Phantom:**...Going there is against the rules.

OOOOOO

**Tucker Foley: **WTF?

**Danny Fenton: **Where's the Food? In the refrigerator.

**Sam Manson: **Welcome to Facebook? Aw, thanks Tuck.

**Dash Baxter: **When's the fight? This afternoon.

**Jack Fenton: **Where's the Fudge? In my tummy.

**Tucker Foley: ** Actually, It's Where's the Febreeze. Something in our garbage is smelling really bad, so I need the Febreeze.

**Danny Fenton: **..Oh.

**Sam Manson: **..Oh.

**Dash Baxter: **..Oh.

**Jack Fenton: **..Oh.

OOOOOO

**Danny Phantom: **Someone ran straight into me at Wal-Mart, and didn't even apologize or acknowledge I exist. I mean, really people, I exist too.

**45 people like this**

**Maddie Fenton: **But you don't exist! You're dead! You just inhabit the Earth!

**Danny Phantom: **You inhabit the Earth too. That means you exist as much as I do. We're equals :D

**Jack Fenton: **You are certainly not equal with my wife! That would mean I would have to marry you! And have KIDS WITH YOU!

**Danny Phantom: **Ew...You know, we'd both be way better off if you stop talking about stuff like that.

**Jack Fenton: **You can't tell me what not to talk about! I'm my own person!

**Danny Phantom: **Fine, Talk about stuff like that.

**Jack Fenton: **Don't tell me what to do! You know what, I won't talk about it! Hah!

**Danny Phantom: **Thank you.

**Jack Fenton: **Hey! We're not done here! I still want to talk to you!

**Danny Phantom: **Jack, you're wife made fudge. It's in the freezer.

**Jack Fenton: **Yes! Thanks Mads!

**Maddie Fenton: **...I didn't make fudge...

**Danny Phantom: **I know.

**Maddie Fenton: **Oh I see! You did that so you could get rid of Jack. Well, good luck getting rid of me cause' I'm not falling for anything!

**Danny Phantom: **I'm outside your window, completely vulnerable.

**Maddie Fenton: **AHHH! GHOST! JACK! LOCK AND LOAD!

OOOOOO

**Ember McLain- Young Blood: **TURN THE DAMN RADIO DOWN. I CAN HEAR MUSIC4KIDS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE GHOST ZONE!

**Young Blood: **Well, maybe, your hearing aid is turned up, old lady. Maybe you should turn it down a bit.

**Ember McLain: **...Prepare to die.

**Young Blood: **O_O Eeek!

OOOOOO

**Maddie Fenton- Danny Phantom: **You lied! You're not outside my window! Despicable ghost! I knew better than to trust you. We got all our weapons ready and for what? Nothing!

**Danny Phantom: **I had to use the restroom.

**Maddie Fenton: **GHOSTS CAN'T USE THE RESTROOM!

**Danny Phantom: **I'm sorry, but I have a dinner reservation.

**Maddie Fenton: **GHOSTS CAN'T EAT!

OOOOOO

**Danny Phantom: **Very bored...Anyone want to talk?

**65 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Oh oh! Phantom, will you marry me? :)

**Danny Phantom: **...I'm too young for that..

**Dash Baxter: **How old are you?

**Danny Phantom: **Why don't you all guess?

**Paulina Sanchez: **23!

**Dash Baxter: **38!

**Star Benson: **13!

**Kwan Smith: **54!

**Sam Manson: **89!

**Tucker Foley:** 102!

**Danny Phantom: ** Oh, come ON. ._. 102? Really Tucker?

**Tucker Foley: **Of course, grandpa!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Foley, of course Phantom's not 102! He's way too hot to be that age!

**Dash Baxter: **Yeah, he wouldn't be that hot in his older years.

**Paulina Sanchez:** O_o

**Star Benson: **O_o

**Kwan Smith: **O_o

**Sam Manson:** O_o

**Tucker Foley: **O_o

**Danny Phantom: **O_O'

**Dash Baxter:** What?

**Sam Manson: **Did you just call him hot?

**Dash Baxter: **No! Oh...Wait...Uh, I guess...I can explain...

**Danny Phantom: **OH MY GOD! HELP! I'M BEING STALKED BY A PSYCHO WHO WANTS ME! HEEEEELLLLPPP!

**Dash Baxter: **-_-"

**Valerie Grey: **PHANTOM!

**Danny Phantom: **Yes, how can I help you?

**Valerie Grey: **I'm here, to VIRTUALLY BATTLE YOU!

**Danny Phantom: **No thanks. I'm not really up to it right now. *Sits down in a warm, red chair with a cup of tea*

**Valerie Grey: **HIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Karate chops your cup right in half, spilling tea all over your pants*

**Danny Phantom: **Oh it's on now, bitch! *Stands up, doing a thousand different hand gestures before accidently knocking a lamp over*

**Valerie Grey: **Bring it, foo! *Kicks leg in the air, knocking a random bird out of the air*

**Danny Phantom: ***Is suited up in shiny knight armor, sticking a sword in the air* FOR NARNIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA! *Stabs a chandelier with my sword*

**Valerie Grey: **Oh, I see how it is! Pikachu! I choose you! *Throws a fake Pokeball at you, hitting your head*

**Danny Phantom: **That's not acceptable! *Throws a wedding dress over your head, blinding you* Say yes to the dress, foo!

**Valerie Grey: **Agh! You fool! *Reaches into the carpet, pulling out a Burger King bag and dumps it on you* Okay, fine, have it your way!

**Danny Phantom: **No! *Grabs a bucket of KFC chicken, throwing the pieces like ninja stars* You have to admit, it's finger lickin' good.

**Valerie Grey: ***Tosses McDonald's Big Mac at you* How does this look?

**Danny Phantom: **I'm lovin' it.

**Everyone: **OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

OOOOOO

**Tucker Foley: **AHHH OMG MY LITTLE TWO YEAR COUSINS OUT TO GET ME!

**3 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Um, why exactly is she out to get you?

**Sam Manson: **And how did you come to the conclusion that she was out to get you?

**Tucker Foley: **I have no clue why she's out to get me! She's destroyed my last 3 PDAs, and my red hat! D:

**Danny Fenton: **It could've been an accident, you know.

**Tucker Foley: **NO. SHE'S DEMENTED. SHE ROSE FROM HELL AND IS NOW OUT TO GET ME!

**Sam Manson:** Tucker, calm down...

**Tucker Foley: ** NO! HER AND ALL THE OTHER DEMENTED TODDLERS AND CHILDREN OF THE WORLD ARE PURE EVIL! THEY'RE RISING AGAINST US, AND FAST! THEY DISTRACT US WITH THEIR CUTENESS SO WE'LL NEVER NOTICE THE PURE EVIL RUNNING THROUGH THEIR VEINS! HURRY, DETAIN ALL THE CHILDREN. CAN WE EVER CONTAIN THIS PLAGUE? AHHHHH! EVEN DANI'S EVIL!

**Dani Phantom: **Hey! D:

**Tucker Foley: **SHE'S HERE! RUUUUUN!

OOOOOO

**Dash Baxter **is attending **Release Day of the Twilight Saga's Breaking Dawn!**

**Kwan Smith: **...Who are you?

OOOOOO

**Two Chapters in one day? O_O Someone better must have replaced your author XD I hope I met everyone's requests. Dark Dan, I used all your requests. I gave all the ghosts FB, I made Maddie and Jack argue with Phantom online, and of course, distracted Jack with fudge XD And the fight scene between Valerie and Danny XD I'm sorry, I got caught up in the pun off between the two XD MillionDollarNinja, I hoped I made it good! It's 2:30 am, and I just got back from my mom's friends house XD So I'm beat..**

**READ AND REVIEW~! I'm still taking requests~**


	3. Tell it to the bears

**Howdy~ :D **

**First off, PLEASE DON'T BURN ME FOR NOT UPDATING D:**

**I was on vacation up in Minnesota, and I was being tortured, so I couldn't update~**

**OH! When I was up in Minnesota, Ray(KuroNeko-Tsuki) and I, went to an anime convention up in Minneapolis. I was cosplaying as Canada from Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Ray was Allen Walker from D-Gray Man~ Here's what happened:**

**Me: *Looking at cat ears*  
>Ray: *A few feet away, looking at something else*<br>Me: *Feels something on her cheek*... *Looks up*  
>A girl cosplaying Austria: *Is stroking my cheek with her whip* Have you ever thought about joining the Austria Empire?<br>Me: *Mortified expression*  
>Austria: *Walks away, smacking my butt with her whip*<br>Me: *Still mortified*  
>Ray: *Laughing her ass off*<strong>

**I will never look at an Austria again...*Shudders*...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom~ I'm currently trying to convince Butch Hartman to sell it for about 13 dollars to me 8D**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Danny Fenton **is at **Amity Park Hospital**

**Sam Manson: **What happened?

**Tucker Foley: **OH NO! YOU GOT STABBED, DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE IN EMERGENCY SURGERY RIGHT NOW! BUT IT'S TOO LATE! YOU'LL NEVER COME OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND THEN LEAVE THE CITY UNPROTECTED! DANNNNNY! DON'T DIE ON US D:

**Sam Manson: **Uh, Tucker? Did you add more sugar to your cereal today? O_o

**Tucker Foley: **SAM! OUR FRIEND IS DYING IN SURGERY BECAUSE SOME LUNATIC STABBED HIM, AND YOUR ASKING ME THAT? HE COULD BE THINKING, "Oh, before I die! I wish to see my dearest friends one last time! But, they won't come because they don't care about me!" THEN HE'LL DIE! HE PROBABLY ALREADY DIED! QUICK SAM! WE GOTTA GET THERE BEFORE HE GOES! IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! WE PRACTICALLY DUG HIS GRAVE AND PAID FOR HIS COFFIN!

**Sam Manson: **Answer the question. Did you?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah...

**Sam Manson: **Thought so. By the way, how would he be able to put that on his Facebook, if he were in emergency surgery?

**Tucker Foley: **IN HIS SUBCONSCIOUS! DUH! HE PROBABLY JUST WANTED US TO SEE WHAT WE DID TO HIM! TO MAKE US FEEL GUILTY FOR PUTTING HIM THERE! WE SHOULD HAVE ESCORTED HIM EVERYWHERE, TO MAKE SURE HE GOT TO EVERYWHERE SAFELY! THE GUILT, IT'S EATING ME ALIVE.

**Sam Manson: **That's a little extreme don't you think?

**Tucker Foley: **NO IT'S NOT! OH MAN! DANNY PROBABLY JUST DIED! COME ON SAM. WE'RE GOING TO PLAN THE BEST FUNERAL FOR OUR BEST FRIEND!

**Sam Manson: **You can. I'm not.

**Tucker Foley: **YOU SELFISH PERSON D: NOT WANTING TO PLAN A FUNERAL FOR THE GUY YOU LIKE. SHAME!

**Danny Fenton: **...I just broke my ankle...

**Tucker Foley: **HIS GHOST! IT'S HAUNTING US! I'M SORRY DANNY! T~T

**Danny Fenton: **O_o

OOOOOOOO

**Sam Manson: **Where did my family go? O_O The whole house, EMPTY

**2 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **I just saw your family O_o

**Sam Manson: **Where? I swear, if they started buying me more frilly clothes...

**Danny Fenton: **They were at the lake

**Sam Manson: **What lake?

**Danny Fenton: **North part of the city

**Sam Manson: ...**Damn those traitors

OOOOOOOO

**Tucker Foley: **Bwahahah! This is too funny! I can't see through my tears of mirth!

**Danny Fenton: **Tears of mirth?

**Tucker Foley: **Don't bag on my awesome.

OOOOOOOO

**Paulina Sanchez: **You can't change the past, but you can change your future.

**36 people like this**

**Star Benson: **You're so wise Paulina!

**Kwan Smith: **So true.

**Dash Baxter: **I love going out with a smart girl.

**Sam Manson: **You got that off a Snapple bottle. The Peach Tea.

**Danny Fenton: **'Tis delicious.

OOOOOOOO

**Maddie Fenton: **Is blaming her son for the very sticky mess in the kitchen.

**Danny Fenton:** I swear, it wasn't me!

**Maddie Fenton: **Who else in the family eats Sprinkle O's?

**Danny Fenton: **..Dad?

**Jack Fenton: **Now don't go putting this mess on me. I eat Cinnamon O's!

**Maddie Fenton: **Clean it. Now.

OOOOOOOO

**Private Chat between Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton**

**Danny Fenton: **Hey Uncle Vlad! :D

**Vlad Masters: **What do you want, Daniel? Why have you dragged me onto this dreaded chat box?

**Danny Fenton: **I'm not saying anything until I get a warm greeting returned.

**Vlad Masters: **Oh come on, child!

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Vlad Masters: **Really, Daniel?

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Vlad Masters: **Butter Biscuits! Fine! Hello Daniel! How are you on this fine evening?

**Danny Fenton: **Now was that hard?

**Vlad Masters: **Yes it was. Now, what do you want?

**Danny Fenton: **Well, I have a phone number in my phone, that you may want.

**Vlad Masters: **For the last time! I don't want the cat adoption center's phone number!

**Danny Fenton: **That wasn't the one I had in mind. But, if you want it...

**Vlad Masters: **Goodness, child! Just tell me the number and why I would want it!

**Danny Fenton: **It happens to be my mom's cell phone number. And I thought, you may want to talk to her.

**Vlad Masters: **Madeline doesn't have a cell phone.

**Danny Fenton: **She just got it.

**Vlad Masters: **From where?

**Danny Fenton: **Sprint.

**Vlad Masters: **Really? Oh come on! Why not Verizon?

**Danny Fenton: **She's crazy like that.

**Vlad Masters: **I mean, with everyone on Verizon, she'll eat up all her minutes and ours! Plus, she'll have like, no coverage!

**Danny Fenton: **You want the number or not?

**Vlad Masters: **Why are you giving it to me so easily? You wanted me to stay away from her, remember? That's kind of how we work. I go after your mom. You stop me. Then we do it all again.

**Danny Fenton: **She made me clean up a mess in the kitchen. She's mean.

**Vlad Masters: **Ah. So, you want revenge my giving me her cell phone number so she can get bothered by me.

**Danny Fenton: **...Duh

**Vlad Masters: **Wait! There's a catch, isn't there? You wouldn't give it to me without making me do something that would embarrass me for your own enjoyment!

**Danny Fenton: **You know me too well! :D

**Vlad Masters: **Unfortunately. What's the catch? And how much will it kill me inside?

**Danny Fenton: **...:D

OOOOOOOO

**Vlad Masters: **I am a seriously crazed up fruit loop, in dire need of a cat.

**3 people like this**

**Danny Fenton: **Glad to know you embraced it.

**Vlad Masters: **Quiet, you. Now, where's my part?

**Danny Fenton: **I messaged you it.

OOOOOOOO

**Tucker Foley posted a picture.**

**"**Dash's secret Teddy Bear collection. Well, it was secret!"

**12 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! Dash owns these?

**Kwan Smith: **...Suspicions confirmed. He is gay.

**Danny Fenton: **And I'M the loser

**Sam Manson: **Looks like the elections over. Your new school dork is: Dash Baxter!

**Dash Baxter: **IT'S A LIE! A LIE I TELL YOU! D:

**Kwan Smith: **Tell it to the bears.

OOOOOOOO

**Vlad Masters - Danny Fenton: **You tricked me! That wasn't her number! THAT WAS THE GAY DATING LINE! WHEN SOMEONE ANSWERED, I GOT ASKED WHETHER I LIKED THEM SUBMISSIVE OR DOMINANT!

**Danny Fenton: **Please. Like they need to ask. We all know you like them dominant.

**Vlad Masters: **YOU WILL PAY DANIEL!

**Danny Fenton: **Not my fault you don't have unlimited minutes.

OOOOOOOO

**Ghost Writer: **What can be swallowed, but can also swallow you?

**Danny Phantom: **...Chicken?

**Ghost Writer: **...No. Pride.

**Danny Phantom: **What? D: That's not fair! I could eat a chicken, and it could eat me! This is all wrong!

**Ghost Writer: **You're logic, as it might be true, is not the correct knowledge for the riddle.

**Danny Phantom: **Oh whatever! I have a riddle for you!

**Ghost Writer: **Alright.

**Danny Phantom: **What's black, white, and red all over?

**Ghost Writer: **That's not even a riddle. And, in this joke, it's read, not red. It's a newspaper.

**Danny Phantom: **Hah! Wrong! The correct answer is the comforter that I want for my birthday!

**Ghost Writer: **Well, if I wanted to, I could write a supposedly true story about you. I could make the comforter you want orange. Then, you'd be wrong as well.

**Danny Phantom: **...That's low, man.

OOOOOOOO

**Danny Phantom - Danny Fenton: ** I like your profile picture :)

**Danny Fenton: **Thanks. Yours could have some work done though.

**Danny Phantom: **You look cute in yours ;)

**Danny Fenton: **I know. You look ugly in yours.

**Danny Phantom: **Do you not want me? :(

**Danny Fenton: **I'm straight, thanks.

**Danny Phantom: **I WILL TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU LOVE ME D:

**Danny Fenton: **...O_e

**:3 I'll try and update faster next time~!**

**Oh, to make things better (and the fact I'm bored) I will now be asking a question at the end of every chapter~ **

**So, Have you ever had a secret spilled like Dash's? If so, leave it in a review~!**

**YOU BETTER READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU SUFFER WITH AUSTRIA.**


	4. New Obsession

**Guess who's back?**

**I am so sorry I've been gone for so long! I had a really great chapter written, but it never saved, so I stopped writing for awhile.**

**BUT I'M BACK!**

**Danny Fenton: **There was an explosion in Science today….BEST. DAY. EVER.

**Sam Manson: **Not when you were in the front row.

**Danny Fenton: **Come on! You had the best seat in the house!

**Sam Manson: **I DON'T HAVE ANY EYEBROWS!

**Danny Fenton: **Oh….well :/

**William Lancer: **I don't think I've ever seen essays as bad as these.

**Danny Fenton: **What was wrong with mine? I think it was some of my best work.

**William Lancer: **I gave you a C+. Writing about the saddest time of your life, does not mean write about your scarf you lost when you were five.

**Danny Fenton: **Hmph.

**Tucker Foley: **OMG! JUST SAW THE FIRST HUNGER GAMES TRAILER! SO EXCITED! DANNY, WE HAVE TO GO!

**Danny Fenton: **DUDE. YES!

**Sam Manson: **Great. Something new for you two to obsess about.

**Paulina Sanchez **is in a relationship with **Gregory Shole.**

**Star Benson: **OMG! YAY! I knew you two would get together!

**Paulina Sanchez: **I know! I love him so much and am so happy we found each other :)

*5 hours later*

**Paulina Sanchez **went from "in a relationship" to "single"

**Star Benson: **NO!

**Paulina Sanchez: **It was for the best :/ I guess there wasn't enough trust between us. It's a shame, we lost everything we had.

**Sam Benson: **What did you have? How much can you gain from five hours together?

**I'm sorry it's short, but I worked for awhile on another story. I promise next update will be longer. If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate!**


	5. Political Jokes

**EDIT: I am so sorry, I updated the story with a chapter to another story. This is the real chapter.**

**Well, I'm back. Sort of.**

**I am really, really sorry. Seriously, just really sorry. But, I'm going to be honest, I've been losing faith in this story. Haven't really had enough confidence in it to go on.**

**I feel as if this chapter lacks humor in whole, but it was all I could come up with, to at least show you guys that I'm still here. **

**So, I've been asking all my story readers this: Would you guys be willing to follow me if I created a Twitter account? It would be to connect with writers and post updates about stories, so if you have one or would follow, message me or review!**

**Once again, sorry this chapter is so horrible and tasteless.**

**Danny Fenton:** Next month is the election. Let the political debates and jokes on Facebook begin.

**4 people like this**

**Sam Manson: **Mitt Romney. There, I made a joke.

**Danny Fenton: **You're hilarious.

**Sam Manson: **I know, I know. Us vegans, we fill that space that's not filled with meat with comedy that we store away.

DPDPDPDPDP

**Tucker Foley: **I, honestly don't care about politics. Either one could win, I don't care. However, if one of them takes away bacon, THEN THE GUNS ARE ROLLING OUT! I'LL FIGHT AND I'LL POUT, FOR MY RIGHT TO PIG OUT!

**Sam Manson: **This is why I don't like politics. It drives people to rhyming.

DPDPDPDPDP

**Dash Baxter: **So the Titans beat the Steelers….Football is just completely going to hell.

**Kwan Smith: **Everybody picked the Texans to go to Super Bowl. Seems like they're gonna do it.

**Dash Baxter: **AND THE BEARS JUST COMPLETELY…..GAH.

DPDPDPDPDP

**Tucker Foley: **I just ignored a thing that said 'Share' for Jesus, 'Keep Scrolling' for Satan. Guess I'm going to hell.

**Danny Fenton: **See you there. Maybe we can be next to each other on the torture rack. We'll be too busy screaming, but we could try and talk.

"H-AHHHH-ey! T-AHHHHHHHHHH-uck-AHHHHHHHH-er!"

Might take awhile, but I'm sure we could do it.

DPDPDPDPDP

**William Lancer: **One does simply not throw the ball over JJ Watts head.

**Dash Baxter: **Mr. Lancer just made a joke. About the NFL.

Status: Exploded

**William Lancer: **I can make other jokes too, I'll have you know Mr. Baxter. One does not simply grade Dash's paper without giving him a zero.

**Danny Fenton: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**William Lancer: **With yours Mr. Fenton, without wondering if you have ADD. "George Washington was the first president of the United States. He wasn't killed like Abraham Lincoln, who was killed by John Wilkes Booth. Lots of other presidents were assassinated."

DPDPDPDPDP

**Sam Manson: **And the best part of October: Halloween. Guys, we still haven't decided what to go as!

**Danny Fenton:** I told you!

**Sam Manson: **No, we are not going as Black Widow and Hawkeye. What about Tucker?

**Tucker Foley: **You know, Black Widow and Hawkeye are usually portrayed as a couple…I think you should do it! I'll go as Iron Man, no worries.

**Sam Manson: **I think Danny should go as the Hulk.

**Danny Fenton: **You just want an excuse to see me shirtless.

**Sam Manson: **Your point?

**Tucker Foley: **Shameless flirting. Screenshot.

DPDPDPDPDP

**Danny Phantom: **I love Halloween. I can walk around town and actually fit in.

**Danny Fenton: **You know what they say. Everybody loves freaky these days.

**Danny Phantom: **Hush, you. Go dress up as Captain America.

**Danny Fenton: **I'll have you know, I am going as the HULK. God.

**Danny Phantom: **Why? Was the Captain America suit too loose because you didn't have the muscles to fill the space?

**Danny Fenton: **LEAST I'M NOT A GHOUL FOOL!

**Danny Phantom: **BIRD NERD!

**Danny Fenton: **THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

**Danny Phantom: **NEITHER DOES YOUR FACE!

**Danny Fenton: **When you're sexy, sir, you don't need it to make sense.

**Sam Manson: **Have to agree with him.

DPDPDPDPDP

**Star Benson: **Who is Mitt Romney?

**Danny Fenton: **Oh dear God.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Star…..Really?

**Sam Manson: **Even you can't be this stupid.

**William Lancer: **I'm crying for the future.

**Coreen Baker: **As your American Government teacher, I think this determines whether you'll fail my class or not.

**Mostly about Politics, because that's all that's been going on. Nothing against Mitt Romney. (Psst, I'm a Republican that supports gay rights!)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
